


Я должен подумать

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фанфик, где Аоба думает нехорошие мысли про Изумо и жалуется самому себе на жизнь, Какаши чего-то не понимает и ждет, а Гай много думает и действует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я должен подумать

*** Какаши ***

\- Да неужели? – пробормотал Какаши, не отрывая взгляда от своей книжки.  
\- Мой невозмутимый соперник! – вскричал Гай в восторге и гораздо тише проговорил, – и совершенно невыносимый человек.  
\- Хм? – Какаши чуть удивленно покосился налево. – Ты что-то...  
Не договорил. Сложно говорить, когда к твоим губам, пусть даже скрытым маской, прижимаются чужие. Гай отстранился, удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе, улыбнулся во все тридцать три зуба и убрал руку, обнимавшую Какаши за плечи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Какаши, – сказал Гай и умчался прочь.  
Какаши несколько секунд изумленно глядел ему вслед, но потом просто пожал плечами и пошел домой.

 

*** * ***

На следующий день Какаши ожидал неминуемой обычной встречи с Гаем даже с некоторым нетерпением. Он желал знать, что скажет ему Гай, и никак не мог решить: опасаться ли ему этой встречи или нет. Гай мог быть таким громким... и незачем всей Конохе знать, что думает ее Благородный Зеленый Зверь о поцелуях своего соперника.  
Но, к некоторому разочарованию Какаши, Гай так и не объявился. Бегать от такого вызова он бы не стал... Какаши раздумывал, не начать ли волноваться?

 

*** * ***

Третий день начался с оглушающего стука в дверь. Какаши сунул руку под подушку, нащупал маску и кунай, и сел на кровати. Стук не прекращался. Какаши зевнул, потянулся и приоткрыл глаза. На улице было еще темно.  
\- Иду, – сонно пробормотал он.  
Если срочная миссия, посланцы уже давно сообщили бы об этом или тихо взломали замок (да, так уже было однажды), а ломиться к нему среди ночи мог только один человек. Если честно, к Какаши и днем-то никто не приходил, кроме этого самого человека и посланцев Хокаге. Печально это как-то.  
Какаши лениво поднялся с постели и, натягивая на ходу маску, прошлепал босиком к порогу.  
\- Ну что там еще, – бормотал он недовольно, отпирая дверь, – неужели это не могло подождать до утра, Гай?  
Он приоткрыл дверь на несколько сантиметров, выглядывая, и тут же отскочил назад, едва избегая удара дверью по лбу.  
\- Незачем пинать мою дверь, – чуть удивленно заметил он.  
Гай, влетевший в комнату, замер на месте, не сводя глаз с хозяина.  
\- Что? – спросил Какаши, глядя вниз на свои трусы – единственный, кроме маски, предмет одежды. – Нравится?  
Какаши не ожидал услышать глухое:  
\- Очень.  
Как и не ожидал, что его схватят за плечи и толкнут к стене.  
\- Послушай, Гай, – начал Какаши.  
\- Нет, ты послушай, – руки, опустившиеся ему на плечи, показались неожиданно тяжелыми. – Я много думал о том, что сказал Аоба...  
Когда Гай сказал слово «думал», Какаши насторожился, но когда он услышал имя Аобы, он тихо простонал...

 

*** Воспоминание первое. Какаши ***

За столько лет дружбы или соперничества Какаши видел Гая всяким и считал, что неплохо знает своего соперника. Обычно он мог предсказать все возможные реакции Гая на те или иные слова, на то или иное поведение. Он знал, как можно задеть Гая, как обрадовать, как обидеть, как отделаться от него. Но бывали моменты, когда с лица Гая пропадала улыбка, могучие брови сходились у переносицы, взгляд становился отрешенным...  
Какаши уже привык остерегаться подобных моментов. Гай объявлял, что он должен подумать и уходил в себя. Впервые Какаши видел его таким после их первого сражения. Юный Какаши – уже джонин – шутя справился с малознакомым ему чунином, вызвавшим его. Мальчишка встал на дрожащих ногах, отряхнул пыль и угрюмо уставился на победителя.  
\- Ты побил меня.  
\- Конечно, – ответил Какаши: этот парень еще смеет удивляться такому исходу поединка?  
\- Я должен подумать, – чунин кивнул на прощание и ушел.  
Какаши пожал плечами: ему было все равно...  
Ровно до следующего утра, когда он явился на свою обычную тренировочную площадку и обнаружил там вчерашнего противника.  
\- Хатаке Какаши! – торжественно заявил тот и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Ты победил меня и это значит...  
\- Что я сильнее?  
\- ...что я должен больше тренироваться, чтобы догнать тебя и одержать над тобой верх. И не будь я Майто Гай, если через три месяца я не побью тебя в поединке!  
Какаши стало смешно. Он фыркнул и уведомил, что Майто Гай не побьет его даже через три года! Но это заявление нисколько не расстроило Гая.  
\- Если я не смогу одержать над тобой верх через три месяца, – воскликнул он, – я клянусь, что еще три месяца после этого я буду ежедневно пробегать по сорок кругов вокруг Конохи!  
\- Как пожелаешь.  
\- А до тех пор ты будешь моим соперником! – провозгласил Гай.  
\- Неужели? – пробормотал Какаши и повернулся, чтобы уйти прочь.  
Любимая или нет, эта тренировочная площадка не была единственной в Конохе.  
Через три месяца Гай вызвал Какаши на поединок и сумел открыть первые врата. Это не помогло ему выиграть бой, но Какаши призадумался.  
И три последующих месяца Гай бегал немыслимое количество кругов вокруг Конохи и тренировался до упаду.  
Он снова и снова вызывал Какаши на бой и проигрывал – снова и снова. Пока однажды...  
\- Признаю свое поражение, – сказал Какаши, не поднимаясь с земли.  
Зачем? Шевелиться больно, а лежать на снегу приятно... холодит тело, не чувствуется так сильно боль от ушибов.  
\- Теперь ты отстанешь от меня? – спросил Какаши.  
\- Ты ведешь счет восемь к одному. Конечно, я не могу позволить тебе такого отрыва! – возразил Гай, подковылял ближе к поверженному Какаши и протянул ему руку. – Вставай, я помогу тебе добраться до госпиталя, мой досточтимый соперник!  
Иногда с Гаем было проще согласиться, чем протестовать и пытаться переубедить его в чем-то.

 

*** Воспоминание второе. Аоба ***

День не задался с самого начала.  
Дурацкий проспоренный вчера спор с Изумо, и Аоба вынужден отрабатывать за приятеля его смену в отделе распределения миссий. Счастливчик Изумо свалил на свое свидание, или попойку, или дружескую встречу – или как там они с Котетсу это называют.  
Сандайме только покосился в его сторону, когда явился, но ничего не сказал. Аоба мрачно подумал, что Хокаге, вероятно, привык к подобным заменам. Мысль о том, что он не первая и не единственная жертва хитроумного Изумо должна была немного поднять ему настроение, но один лишь взгляд на кучу бумаг, – ох, простите, документов! – на столе повергала в уныние. Чертов Изумо! Неделю что ли готовился к своему розыгрышу и бил баклуши? Аоба не припомнил таких гор из своих чунинских лет. Впрочем, если сравнивать год после Кьюби и настоящий, то сейчас шиноби в Конохе было гораздо больше.  
Аоба с тоской поглядел за окно. Весна...  
Смотреть на гуляющих было несладко, особенно когда сам заперт, занимаясь (чужой) работой, но последней каплей, как ни странно, оказался Гай. Аоба шел в архив с пачкой (горой) готовых и просмотренных Сандайме отчетов, когда наткнулся на Прекрасного Зеленого Зверя. Обычно один только вид Майто Гая заставлял даже самую ленивую офисную крысу устыдиться и расшевелиться: столько энергии в одном человек! Поэтому Майто Гая обычно обслуживали без очереди. Но в этот раз даже Гай казался относительно спокойным и даже умиротворенным. Никуда не спешил, не оглушал своими речами. Такой Гай был даже симпатичен. Таким можно было даже увлечься... если, конечно, Аоба интересовался бы мужчинами. И, конечно, если б не тот собственнический и, несомненно, нежный жест, с которым Гай обнимал за плечи своего дражайшего соперника. У этих, видимо, тоже весна.  
Аоба скрипнул зубами: у него, между просим уже руки болели таскать всю эту... дичь туда-сюда.  
\- Добрый день, Аоба-сан! – жизнерадостно приветствовал его Гай и даже помахал рукой.  
Конечно, не той, которой он обнимал своего копирующего ниндзя. Хатаке тоже кивнул и пробурчал что-то смахивающее на приветствие.  
Аоба почувствовал себя самым несчастным человеком в мире. У него-то не было подружки. Даже просто знакомой или не очень девушки, которой он бы симпатизировал. А эти чертовы архивы были такими тяжелыми! И эти двое еще на пути.  
\- Освободите дорогу, если вам не трудно. Идите обжиматься в другом месте!  
И потопал.

 

*** Воспоминание третье. Гай ***

\- Странный он, Аоба этот, – сказал Гай, глядя вслед прошедшему шиноби. – Мы же не обжимаемся. Обжимаются только влюбленные, охваченные пылом нежнейших чувств, украшающих им жизнь...  
\- Да неужели? – пробормотал Какаши, не отрывая взгляда от книги.  
Похоже, он даже не слышал, что ему сказали. Иногда Гай его просто ненавидел. Но даже тогда им было сложно не восхищаться.  
\- Мой невозмутимый соперник! – вскричал Гай и гораздо тише пробормотал, – и совершенно невыносимый человек.  
\- Хм? – Какаши чуть удивленно покосился на него. – Ты что-то...  
Гай наклонился и прижался губами к маске, к угадывающимся под тканью губам Какаши. Тот умолк, изумленно глядя на него. Отлично! Гай отстранился, удовлетворенно улыбнулся и убрал руку, обнимавшую Какаши за плечи.  
\- Еще увидимся, Какаши, – сказал он и повернулся прочь.  
Аоба сказал очень любопытную вещь.  
Гаю нужно было подумать.

 

*** Снова Какаши ***

...когда Гай сказал слово «думал», Какаши насторожился, но когда он услышал имя Аобы, он тихо простонал.  
\- Гай... – Какаши слышал тяжелое дыхание своего друга и никак не мог найти слова, чтобы обратить все в шутку. – Ну, ты, тоже, наслушаешься всяких глупостей...  
\- Это, – и Гай шагнул ближе, прижимаясь всем телом от плеч и до колен, – это не глупости.  
Какаши почувствовал горячее жесткое тело Гая, его руки, скользнувшие вниз, до локтя, до запястий... его возбужденный член сквозь одежду. Определенно, не глупости. И не шуточки.  
Какаши уставился на противоположную стену. За окном темень, да еще и дождь. Самое время решать личные вопросы – в четыре утра. Не мог Гай заявиться днем? Тогда можно было бы высмеять эту идею. Отгородиться слоями одежды, книжками и словами.  
Уха коснулись чужие губы. Какаши поежился.  
\- Холодно, Какаши? – выдохнул Гай. – Не хочешь в постель?  
\- Ой, ты не слишком ли торопишься? – пробормотал Какаши чуть напряженно.  
Как не напрягаться, когда к тебе прижимается разгоряченное тело человека, которому ты доверяешь? Которого уважаешь, несмотря ни на что? И когда этот человек начинает медленные ритмичные движения бедрами, прижимаясь к нему?  
\- Это плохая идея, – неубедительно проговорил Какаши, чуть отворачивая лицо и почти против воли сладко вздыхая, когда жаркие губы тут же прижались к его плечу, потом к шее.  
\- Это гениальная идея, – руки Гая гладили его, – лучшая идея.  
Думать о возможных последствиях и осложнениях не хотелось. Вообще не хотелось думать. А тут еще Гай обнимает так крепко... и лапает за задницу?  
\- Послушай, – Какаши тихо вздохнул от удовольствия и решил еще немного посопротивляться.  
Гай отступил на полшага и протянул руку к лицу Какаши. Тот не стал мешать стягивать маску.  
\- Не буду я ничего слушать, – убедительно сказал Гай, – слушать тебя – одно расстройство!  
\- Что? – изумился Какаши; задумался на миг над сказанным ему.  
\- Давай, – Гай обвил руками его талию и потянул к постели.  
\- Минуточку, Гай!  
Гай подхватил его на руки, подошел к кровати и мягко опустил на одеяло.  
\- У тебя какая-то навязчивая идея таскать меня на руках, – прокомментировал Какаши, заложив руки за голову и глядя снизу вверх на темный силуэт Гая напротив окна.  
Гай только фыркнул, снимая жилет.  
\- И ты все еще не добился моего согласия, – уведомил Какаши.  
\- А ты откажешься? – Гай опустился на кровать и вытянулся рядом.  
\- Я... ох! – Какаши охнул, когда Гай перекатился на него, прижимая своим весом к постели, вот же медведь!  
\- Никогда бы не подумал, что скажу тебе, мой соперник, но ты слишком много болтаешь!  
Какаши вспомнился подходящий момент из «Make out violence» и ухмыльнулся. Он поднял руки, обвил ими шею Гая и выдохнул:  
\- Так заставь меня заткнуться!


End file.
